


Out with a Bang

by synthsmoocher



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Ghost Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Worship, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Teasing, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthsmoocher/pseuds/synthsmoocher
Summary: Left for dead on the abandoned shores of the Shadow Isles, you find solace in a strangely captivating specter.(Thresh x reader oneshot smut)
Relationships: Thresh (League of Legends)/Reader, Thresh/Female Summoner (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Out with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Most Thresh content nowadays is spirit blossom. Not that it's a problem, but I wanted some default monster Thresh content put out there. Enjoy ~
> 
> EDIT: I actually ended up doodling some of this fic! Can be found here (NSFW) - https://twitter.com/foobafterdark/status/1285839605040771072

I hit the dirt with a loud thud. The roughness of the ground scraped at my face, and it stung. I hissed through my teeth. 

The man who had kicked me into the ground laughed with cruel abandon. His two cohorts snickered behind him. I attempted to steady myself, though it was proving difficult with the weakness that was spreading throughout my body. I spat out the gritty earth that had found its way onto my tongue.

"Enemies of Demacia, let this be your final resting place," one of the goons recited. He had been needlessly cruel throughout the journey, but what else was expected of a Demacian prison guard? 

"Any last words, traitor?" A second man asked, hurling a small rock at my back. I grimaced.

"Fuck you."

The men did nothing but laugh, the echoes of which I heard for minutes until the boat had fallen over the horizon. _A boat protected by magic_ , I thought bitterly. _Hypocrites_.

I turned to lay on my back. There was nothing but darkness above me. My head pounded in time with my pulse.

 _Traitor_. That was how they referred to me. I was no traitor. All my group wanted was mage liberation. But that was enough to warrant dragging me into a boat and leaving me for dead in the dreaded Shadow Isles. I ran a hand across the scrape on my cheek, sharply inhaling as I wiped off the blood.

I was so focused on steadying myself that I hadn't even bothered surveying the area. What I did see took my breath away. Gnarled remnants of long-dead trees, like claws reaching for the sliver of moon hanging in the sky. Remnants of what had once been a city, now crumbled and falling apart. Huge stone columns, blackened with age. A massive tower settled between the ruins, where a glowing, teal smoke poured out in a never-ending waterfall. The black mist, I recalled from legends long ago. The air was still, but warm and humid.

I heard the other prisoner next to me groan. He appeared to have hit his head quite badly, crimson liquid pooled beneath him. He stirred. Hazily, I attempted to recall his reasoning for imprisonment. It was not a crime of politics, no. A violent murder. That he had been considered in the same league as me...it made my stomach churn.

Begrudgingly, I had to accept this as the place where I was to die. Perhaps from starvation, perhaps from exposure. 

The man stirred, louder this time. He moaned in pain as he attempted to turn himself over. I was hesitant to help, but figured I would need him if I were to find some sort of shelter. I pulled him with some difficulty. He was much taller and wider than I was. He eventually opened his eyes, and began to panic.

"Don't be too loud. We don't know who - or what - could be lurking," I said.

He was trembling. I stood up, unsteady but still able. I held out a hand and helped him on his feet, as well. 

"This - this is the Shadow Isles," he said. His voice was nothing but a shrill whine.

"That it is. We need to find shelter."

We passed the ruins of a long forgotten era. Unsure of where to go, we took a left into what looked like some sort of chapel. Marble columns lined the walls, ornate carvings matching the ones etched into the floor. It must have been impressive in its heyday. I began my search underneath the old pews for anything useful - fabric, food, building material. Unfortunately, it seemed the place had been cleaned out long ago.

Distant whispers filled my ears. "D - did you hear that?" the other prisoner asked me quietly. I nodded. I scanned the windows for a source, then the ceiling, but saw nothing.

I slowly returned to my search. The noise had dissipated. Only once I'd moved to another pew did something stir in my peripheral vision. I whipped around quickly. It looked like the black mist we had seen previously, but was moving in a peculiar way. It seemed to be folding and unfolding into itself, as opposed to swaying in the wind. The man backed up from it, his eyes wide with terror. It moved its way closer to us. The teal wisp began to get brighter, more opaque. It appeared to be growing.

Slowly, it began to swirl less, forming into a large mass. As the mist got brighter, it appeared to take the form of a human. At that point, the prisoner made a break for it. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him - and, unfortunately for him, slipped and fell on the sleek chapel floor. The mist's form began to solidify, inching ever closer. I finally was able to get over the paralyzing fear, and hid behind one of the pews.

The mist stopped swirling, and the figure was fully formed. The man screamed.

The figure was humanoid in appearance, likely male. He was broad-shouldered, muscular. He wore some manner of coat, but not in a material I had ever seen. It was rigid on the top half, but tapered out into a more leathery fabric towards the bottom. A bone-like material crossed over his broad chest and around his midsection. 

The most striking thing about him was not his attire. He had no neck that I could see, the hole in his coat only giving vision of the glowing fog that poured from it. Instead of a face, he possessed a floating skull. The skull was roughly humanlike in shape, but was _just_ wrong enough to be frightening. It appeared less bone and more cracked stone.There were naught but wide slits for eye sockets, and an unattached jaw. His jagged "teeth" formed a permanent grin. The teal fog swirled hazily out of his sockets, dispersing in the air above him. Three segmented bits protruded from the top of his head, and floated behind him.

He began to move. His heavy footsteps were careful and deliberate. He moved further towards the man, passing me. I got a look at his metal boots and muscular legs as he went past. The clenching and relaxing of muscle as he walked by was visible through his incredibly tight trousers. I observed his legs with awe, and the slightest feeling of something else in the back of my mind.

"Poor lost souls," he said. Rather, didn't say. His jaw made no movements, but I distinctly heard his echoed, gruff voice pass through my mind. It was like he communicated telepathically, rather than audibly. His speech was hard to describe - like three similar but distinct voices, whispering in unison. 

He reached for something tucked into a holster on his belt. My heart sank as I recognized the tool - a large, sharp hook attached to a massive metal chain. He approached the cowering prisoner, hook firmly grasped in his claws.

"Writhe..." his voice passed through my mind. He raised his hook, ready to strike. The man could merely plead. I looked away and heard a sickening crack, followed by the even more stomach-churning sound of flesh being ripped from bone. I curled inwards on myself - perhaps if I could make myself as small as possible, he would not take notice of me.

"And you, little one..."

My mouth went dry as I heard his heavy, thudding footsteps approach me. I slowly turned around, looking up at his huge frame. He towered over me easily, by at least three feet. He grabbed the back of my collar, pulling me up like I weighed nothing. His coat barely concealed the tight muscles in his arms, an observation I was more than embarrassed to make. He looked directly into my face, his skull unmoving.

"Your fear...delicious," the whispers echoed. "And yet...I sense another presence. Something else."

I tried to swallow, but my mouth was too dry. I let him dangle me in the air. Though he only had sockets for eyes, I could feel him stare. My heart was beating so fast it felt like I would burst.

"Yes, I can sense it...fear, but underneath..." he paused, tilting his skull to the side slightly - much like a human would do. "I can feel...arousal."

I froze up completely. That couldn't be true - could it? I glanced down to his body, his tight muscular thighs. 

_Oh, shit_ , I thought. He was...sexy. Terrifying. But sexy. I merely whimpered in response.

Laughter bounced through my mind, echoing off of every chamber. His laughter sounded...evil. Maniacal, even. 

"You humans never cease to entertain. Yes, arousal for the monster you see before you..." he pulled me in further, my nose nearly touching his lower jaw.

He dropped me to the ground, and I collapsed onto my knees. 

"You are quite fortunate, mortal. I am in a merciful mood, as it were. It is only every few centuries that I encounter a soul with such...desires. I shall spare you this day - though I am not the only source of danger on the Isles."

He turned to take his leave. I was all too aware of the arousal pooling in my stomach as I watched his long, beefy legs walking down the aisle.

"Wait," I said.

He stopped in his tracks, but did not turn to look at me. After a moment of palpable tension, I was finally able to find the words.

"Who - what are you?"

A dark chuckle wrapped around my mind. "Some refer to me as Thresh. I believe your people know me as the chain warden."

The name struck a chord in my memory, from long ago. The chain warden...a specter who stole the souls of humans, kept them in his lantern to suffer for all eternity. How could he spare me? How could he be so...attractive? I felt foolish for not noticing the old lantern attached to his hip. I wondered how many people had survived an encounter with the malevolent spirit.

The heat pooling in my stomach only got worse as I thought about being able to fuck him. Would he let me? If I was going to die out there anyway, I rationalized, I might as well take the risk. I attempted to even out my breathing before I asked, no louder than a whisper.

"Thresh...I...can I - can I touch you?"

He made a noise of surprise, followed by a deep chuckle. He slowly turned towards me, placing his hook back in its holster. My eyes were fixated on his powerful legs. His coat fanned out slightly when he walked, allowing for a better view. He leaned, still towering over me, and appeared to look me up and down.

"Human...you wish to touch me?"

I nodded, my mouth again going completely dry. 

"What would you like to touch?"

"E - everything," I squeaked.

He hoisted me up, this time in a less impulsive way. "I am curious. Tell me what has caused this...desire."

"Y - your body. Muscles. Everything." I was trembling, desperate to see more of him.

To my shock, he pressed a claw to my clothed sex. I gasped at the sudden sensation of the sharp digit gently rubbing at my entrance. It was only then that I noticed how wet I had become. The wetness leaked through to his claw, and he examined the lubricant when he pulled away. He scraped the cut on my face with the back of his hand, and I hissed through my teeth. It was a good hurt. I could hear the whispers, humming in the back of my mind. 

"You are fascinating, little one." He set me down, gentler this time. I had to sit on my knees to be at level with his crotch, and I looked up at him, trembling. He grasped at his trousers, sliding the thin fabric down to his boots. His thighs were massive green slabs. His penis sat at half-mast. The thing was the size of my forearm, and the width of my wrist. It was nearly the shape of a human dick, but with a longer, more tapered head; the shaft was underlined with nubby ridges. It was glowing slightly, like his hands were, and was partially transparent.

After a brief moment of hesitation, I took one of his thighs between my hands, massaging at the hard flesh. To my surprise, he wasn't warm like a human - on the contrary, his skin was cool to the touch. 

I ran my thumb in circles around his left thigh, caressing the divot in his flesh the muscle made. I slowly leaned forward, peppering his upper thigh with gentle kisses. His laugh, softer this time, echoed through my mind. I could see his member twitch slightly with anticipation. My left hand continued to massage, and the right moved smoothly up towards his ass, groping around until I found it. 

He observed, not making a sound or moving in the slightest.

I switched to his other thigh, bringing my lips to the flesh yet again. I let out a small, pathetic noise as he pulled away from my touch.

He motioned at me to stand up. I obeyed, even more aware of how soaked my thin underwear had become. His skull looked me up and down without much subtlety. "Disrobe."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I quickly shrugged out of my prison garments, letting them fall haphazardly to the floor. He observed my small frame before placing a clawed hand on my waist, feeling the gentle curve to my hips. His every touch was electricity in my veins.

"So fragile," he conveyed quietly. He flicked my left nipple, eliciting a gasp. "How delicate mortals are." He swiped against my slit yet again, and I inhaled sharply, grinding against his touch. He withdrew his hand, chuckling.

"Not yet, little one. Your desperate need for release is...intoxicating."

"Please - let me see all of you," I begged. He smoothly removed his bone plating, and dropped it with a thud. He pulled his coat open, my mouth watering at the mere sight of his bare skin. His chest was broad, tapering down to his comparatively thin waist. His hard abdominal muscles gave off the same eerie glow as his cock. His pectorals were big and meaty, more than enough for a handful. He leaned back against the smooth marble of the chapel wall, arms on his thighs. He seemed to be waiting expectantly.

I began at his collarbone, scattering kisses along his trapezius where his neck met his shoulders. The cooling sensation spread across my lips until it was but a pleasant tingle. I looked into his empty eye sockets as I gently caressed his pectorals. My fingers sunk into the flesh with ease, squeezing and palpating the region. Without hesitation, I clamped my mouth around a dark green nipple, lapping at the hard nub. I was met with a sharp inhale, a nonverbal command to keep going. I rolled his other nipple between my fingertips, pinching and pulling at it.

I could feel his erection straining against my thigh. I subconsciously thrust against his leg. My toes curled at the delicious feeling of pleasure. He placed a firm hand on my hip, preventing me from getting any sort of sensation. It was agony, it was heaven.

I refocused my attention from my burning loins to his huge chest. His breasts were smooth and soft, my head was swimming with desire. As I continued sucking and licking at his nipple, my hands explored his hard body. My fingertips danced across the bulging muscles in his arms, traced circles down the V-line in his hips. I released his nipple with a wet pop, and tried to catch my breath.

"You - this is incredible," I panted. "Your body...thank you." He said nothing, but ran a clawed hand through my tangled hair. The gesture struck me as being oddly intimate. As he pulled his hand away, I shimmied my way down between his legs, until my face was mere inches away from his odd, alien cock. "May I...?"

"You may."

I ran my tongue along his upper thighs, stopping just before I got to the base of his erection. My hands wandered everywhere but there, rubbing and squeezing his abdominal muscles, the sharp hip bones protruding from his skin, to his taut, ample ass. The rise and fall of his massive chest quickened ever so slightly. I pressed my face against his entire member, rubbing my cheek against the cool skin. It was slightly longer than my skull was tall. He twitched in response, likely in anticipation of further contact. I adjusted the position of my face until I could run my tongue along his cock, from base to tip. "Oh, it's so big," I murmured. I kissed all the way back down the base, placing a single finger on the head. I felt a glob of sticky precum leaking out, and spread it around the rest of the head. He twitched again, and I heard the voices groan into my ear. I placed my breasts around it - they weren't nearly big enough to cover him, but the sensation of my warmth was clearly driving him wild.

I could just barely fit a hand around his shaft. I gave it a few pumps, watching mesmerized as his foreskin enveloped the head every time I stroked upwards. I continued pumping as I gave the head a kiss, and then covered it in my slick saliva. I teased him by repeatedly exhaling my hot breath at his straining erection, causing it to twitch slightly, before moving back out. He released a few more strangled breaths, and I finally decided to let him have it.

I could manage to fit my mouth the head, and began slowly swallowing him. There was no way I could get all the way down, I realized, but didn't panic. Instead, I let my tongue prod underneath his glans, which caused his legs to tighten and strain on either side of me. I repeated the action, this time pumping his shaft with both hands. The ridges on his cock added an interesting variation in sensations in my mouth, and I practically felt myself gush when I entertained the thought of how it would feel inside me.

I continued to suck him off, hand occasionally wandering to handle heavy testicles. I tried to switch up my rhythm, wishing to surprise him whenever I stuck my tongue underneath the glans. His breathing got shallower still, and all I could hear the whispers do was make contented grunts under my touch. I popped him from my mouth. I kissed the side of his cock deeply, panting. "God, I love this," I moaned. My crotch was aching for release, so much that it was almost painful. He knew this, and he loved it. I gave his member another kiss. "Are you close?"

"Yes, lost one," his indescribable voice moaned into my ear. I sucked him even harder, twisting my head and my hands in opposite directions. My saliva was everywhere - on my hands, his cock, my face, his thighs. The mess was glorious. My brain felt like it was melting, all I could think about was his body, his monstrous face, his glowing cock. With a strangled groan, he released. I took the first few spurts in my mouth, and let go with a gasp. Rope after rope of his seed landed on my face and my breasts. He came much more violently than a human, with at least twice the amount of cum. His fluids mixed with my drool, making it an even sloppier mess. 

I cleaned him off with my tongue. His cum was viscous and cold, and tasted of nothing. My entrance throbbed, ached, with longing. But I didn't dare touch myself. I knew he was getting pleasure from that ache.

He had leaned back considerably during the ordeal, and sat up straight to look at me, no doubt flush and covered in seed. He wiped some of his own mess from my face with a thumb, and stuck it in my mouth. I sucked on his clawed digit, my eyes going unfocused with lust. I was almost never submissive, but something about this ghost - this monster - had me unraveling at the seams. "My, my, what a view," he said.

"Your cock...incredible," I managed to pant out. My hips were shaking with need.

Before I could realize what was happening, he grabbed me by the hips and lay me down flat on the smooth marble. I let out a pathetic whine as he hovered over me, grasping at one of my small breasts. I was still as he hiked one of my legs over his shoulder. 

"P - please, Thresh..." I didn't need to clarify. One of his claws found its way to my glistening slit, and he eased it in. I gasped wordlessly, writhing under his touch. He chuckled, moving his face closer to mine. Hesitantly, I moved a hand to touch his face. The mist that continually poured through his eye sockets was cold and damp. I ran my hand along the ridges of his skull as he put a second claw inside of me. I whined into the side of his face. The thought of me being his pathetic, weak little plaything was enough to make me want to pass out. He scissored two fingers inside of me, stretching me out without causing pain. Though his fingers were sharp, he avoided scratching. I lifted my ass off the floor, begging him to touch my aching bud. Instead, he added a third finger, adding even more pressure. The fullness began to stimulate my G-spot, instead, and I felt my eyelids flutter.

As my moans began to turn into unhinged whines, I could feel my release approaching. He must have as well, and he quickly withdrew his claws from me. I cried out with in total abandon. My hips thrust on their own, seeking relief, but he was not finished yet.

"Would you like to be mine, little one?" his whispering voice swirled around through my clouded mind. I could only nod up at him, my breath coming through in shallow spurts. My leg was still slung over his shoulder. He leaned in until I felt his cool member rest at my entrance. He gave me a few prods, teasing me.

"Fuck - please, _please_ fuck me."

He finally began to push himself in. Though my wetness was more than adequate, it was an extremely tight fit. His cock's pure girth and my slender frame assured us of it. I felt myself stretching, only mild discomfort at first. Through my lust-addled mind I realized he was actually being gentle. All I could do was pepper his blackened skull with kisses, whisper words of encouragement in his ear.

"Y - your cock, your muscles, your body...it's okay if I die here, I want to worship your body f - forever."

"You feel phenomenal, mortal...perhaps I _will_ let you finish, after I'm through."

He was finally buried to the hilt inside of me. I felt so completely full, the cold emanating off of his cock giving my insides a wonderfully unique sensation. I felt my hands, of their own accord, wander down to his gorgeous pecs, squishing and squeezing them under my thin fingers. They were my fixation, they were perfect. I wrapped my lips around his left nipple, swirling my tongue along the protrusion and sucking him hard.

It was white lightning when he began to pull out, only to bury himself back in. His thrusts were slow and deliberate, the ridges brushing up against my most sensitive areas. He let out a prolonged moan as I pinched his neglected right nipple.

His thrusts were so deep, and my nethers so tight, that I could feel every ridge and bump on his wonderfully exotic cock. Every time I felt my orgasm build, he could somehow tell, and would stop moving. I could only whine and squirm in protest. He repeated this process half a dozen times, each time my brain screaming at me to touch myself, but I resisted. "Delicious agony," he purred.

After minutes of agonizingly pleasurable thrusts, he began to quicken his pace. I grabbed his back, my nails digging crescent moon shapes into his cold skin. I buried my head into his shoulder, wanton and humiliating moans escaping from me nonstop. He prevented me from any contact with my swollen clit, and continued to thrust into me. The delicious sounds of his wonderfully hard hips smacking into my ass and inner thighs echoed through the abandoned chapel. His throaty moans were near constant, the noise coming in from both ears now.

"God, oh god oh god...your cock," was all I managed to say coherently. 

His cock was pulled out of me, still hard and throbbing. I begged as he turned me around like I weighed nothing, ass up in the air and face on the ground. He re-entered me, and I moaned loudly at the sensation. He thrust even harder now, hands grabbing onto my dangling breasts. I could tell when he began to start to lose control, his thrusts less deliberate and more unhinged. "Who do you belong to?" a strained gasp found its way into my head.

"Y - you, oh _god_ , please, let me be yours," I nearly shrieked. " _Thresh_!"

To my complete shock, he pressed his hand to my clit, quickly rubbing at the nub. I came almost instantly from that tiny bit of friction. I don't know how long or hard I screamed, my vision went white and my brain overloaded with pleasure. As I was coming down from my first orgasm, I came all over again, unable to even yell. I only half-noticed the fluid pouring down my inner thighs and spattering on the floor. My clit throbbed, wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me, and my entire body twitched with the last of my orgasm. The clenching must have made him hit his limit, too, as I felt him twitch a last time, cold seed flowing into me and spilling out, thick wads of cum landing on top of my own fluids.

I could feel him shoot again and again into my womb, and as I began to feel full, the twitching subsided. He pulled himself out of me, and I felt the rest of his semen pour out of my pussy, sending another wave of sensation through me. I collapsed, and the force of my lower half hitting the ground sent another gush of his cum out of me. 

He leaned back onto the wall, cock sitting limp on one of his massive thighs. I finally composed myself, some of the brain fog lifting. I wiped the drool that covered nearly half of my face. I crawled over to the specter, running my hands up his arms and kissing his cold stomach. "Thank you."

He looked down at me, and I could almost hear the smile in his strange voice as the words came to me. "Perhaps I shall keep you, after all...would you enjoy such an arrangement?"

I nodded vigorously. This unwanted trip to the Shadow Isles may have been a blessing in disguise.


End file.
